


A Study Date Treat

by Lemoncake (melonbun)



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Blow Jobs, Other, Premature Ejaculation, Rimming, alternatively titled I Just Really Wanted to Eat Hajime's Ass, bc oh boy are those spoilers? but listen everybody deserves to know what they're getting into, chubby!Hajime, squints I forgot about summaries lmao, y'all are in college otherwise p much everything else is up to you
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-04 00:41:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13352868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melonbun/pseuds/Lemoncake
Summary: Hajime comes over for a study date and you eat his ass, simple as that.





	A Study Date Treat

**Author's Note:**

> Purposely left a lot of the details blank 'v')b is this an established relationship? How long have y'all known each other? Is this his first ass eating, who knows :3c

You bounce excitedly on your feet, head swiveling to the door every now and then. Hajime should be ringing the doorbell any second now for your study date. You were excited to see him and the feeling was mutual by how eyes lit up when you suggested meeting up. You’d gone down to the bakery you loved so much to buy his and yours favorite cookies. And now you were just waiting for your special guest to arrive, the clock was just a minute away from 2……..! And there was the doorbell! You waste no time in pattering over to practically fling the door open.

 

He’s standing in a giant purple hoodie, it lands at mid thigh and you can see (or rather, you can’t) his soft hands are swallowed up in cute sleeve-mittens. He’d gained weight since his high school days and was now delightfully soft and chubby. He smiles at you and you wave him in. He takes off his shoes and you two exchange pleasantries before he follows you up to your room, smelling softly of lavender with his hair still damp from the shower he must’ve taken just before he left. It seems he had the same idea because he pulls out a small package of cakes which pair well with the tea you pour out.

 

He’s the first to pull out his books but you follow suit and you two get down to work. He takes peeks at you every now and then when he thinks you won’t notice (you do of course). You peek at him too except he’s so hyper aware of you that there’s not way he couldn’t notice. But that’s okay, it’s cute the way he slowly gets redder and starts fidgeting in his seat before biting his lip and forging ahead. You wonder what kind of nonsense he must writing down because as much of a “study date” this is, you’re sure neither of you are getting anything done. The two of you intermittently grab cookies from the bowl you had placed on the table. At one point your hands brush and he jumps back with a squeak as though he’d been shocked. You smile at him bemusedly before handing the offending cookie to him which he takes with a thank you. Otherwise the two of you “work” in silence, the tension building like a rubber band waiting to snap.

 

It’s after about an hour of this that you can’t take any more of this so you rest your head on your palm and blatantly watch him. Hajime continues valiantly scribbling away, biting his lip (which is now delightfully reddened) and taking an interest in his paper as though his life depends on it. This continues for about a whole nother minute before he surreptitiously glances at you, his eyes catching yours before he returns your smile, softly, and ducks his head, face heating up. still terribly shy when it comes to one on one attention. He turns and takes a sip of his tea, as you figured he would, so of course now’s the perfect time to ask, “Have you ever had your ass eaten?”

 

To which he promptly chokes on his tea, eyes watering, his hand shooting up to cover his mouth as he coughs. You reach over to pat his back, trying not to snicker at his reaction. He looks at you, wide-eyed, before quickly glancing away only to look back and then away again. He mumbles something softly behind his sleeve.

 

You lean over the table until your face is less than a foot away from his, he doesn’t back away but he does tense, the air between you almost unbearably charged. “It can feel really good y’know, there’s lots of nerves down there,” you say conversationally, dropping your voice to add, “Do you want to try it?”

 

Hajime’s voice hitches though he still doesn’t look at you. He nods slowly. You laugh breathlessly and bound over to your bed. You didn’t doubt he’d say yes but you’re tingling with just how close you are to getting to touch him. He looks up at your movements and you pat the spot in front of you. He stands hesitantly not sure how he should be sitting so you hold out your hand. When he places his in yours you gently pull him up so he sits in front of you. Right now he’s a bundle of nerves and that’s not nearly how you want your little bunny to feel.

 

So you slip your hands underneath that overlarge sweatshirt of his to rest upon his soft waist (and note he’s not wearing anything else underneath) causing his breath to hitch and his stomach to jump. You lean in close, resting your lips upon his neck…  
  
And immediately blow a raspberry into it. You start tickling his stomach up and down and delight in his peals of laughter, his arms coming up to push futilely at your shoulders. You don’t stop until he’s gasping for breath, tears streaming down his face. At this point he’s leaned back so he’s horizontal on the bed and you’re above him. You let him catch his breath as you gaze into each other’s eyes, the last giggles escaping the two of you. You reach up to wipe his face.

 

“We won’t do anything you don’t want, so relax and let me take care of you, okay?”

 

He nods, this time more at ease and looking at you. You smile and give him a peck on the tip of his nose. He giggles before returning it with a kiss to your chin. You leave soft kisses all over his face, along his cheekbones, the corners of his lips, his eyelids (which flutter closed). Your hand cups his neck while your thumb brushes the corner of his jaw. He lets out a contented sigh and settles further into the mattress. He reaches up and wraps his arms around your neck, resting them there. You kiss lazily for a while before beginning to swipe you other thumb where it still rests on his waist, rolling and massaging the fat between your fingers. He hums contentedly.

 

Eventually he tries to subtly adjust his hips, getting uncomfortable with the pressure on his groin but with the two of you pressed together so closely it’s impossible not to notice. You leave him with one more kiss to his nose, crawling back until your head rests just above his crotch. You plant a few soft kisses to the strip of skin where his shirt has ridden up. He watches you, from under his lashes.

 

He sighs when you sit up and free his dick from his pants, gently tugging them off. Then gasps softly when you kiss the wet spot that’s formed on his underwear and deliciously _shudders_ when you give it a lick. Eager to elicit more reactions from him you pull his underwear to right below his thighs before wiggling between them, resting his knees on your shoulders. You kiss the tip of his dick, the precum smearing on your lips before you lick around the head and take it into your mouth.

Hajime gasps, legs squeezing around your neck and sitting up to curl over his stomach. You use your arms to pry his legs apart a bit, telling him to relax, because even though you’re with an angel now is not the time to die.

 

Even so, you can’t resist setting a brutal pace, quickly taking as much as you can and bobbing. Hajime’s trying to be mindful of his legs so his fingers scrabble to grab the covers, scrunching them tightly between his fingers while his back arcs and his toes curl. With each bob of your head his moans gets progressively louder until he’s teetering on shouting. His back gets further and further off the bed as he balances on his head now. He’s pulled taut as a bow, his legs clamped around your neck and trembling. He stops shouting, instead holding his breath with his mouth stretched wide, hovering on the edge of orgasm but you don’t want him to cum just yet so you abruptly pop off.

 

He collapses back onto the bed, fingers loosening where his knuckles had become white. He lets out a breathless laugh before continuing to pant. You trace figure eights and other patterns into his thigh as you wait for him to come back from the edge. He’s hot enough that he peels off his sweatshirt. As much as you’d love to roam your hands all over his torso that would require moving from between his thighs so you settle on reaching a hand around to stroke his tum, being sure not to touch his dick. It’s not until he nudges you with his leg that you push his legs up, telling him to “hold.”

 

You spread his cheeks and practically croon at his hole, pink and puckered, twitching in anticipation. Though you tell him to relax he still jumps when you press the tip of your tongue to it. You sigh softly, finally getting to enjoy his musky taste and scent in full. You press the flat of your tongue to his hole before pointing your tongue and twirling it around a few times. Hajime wiggles his hips and lets out a moan. He lets out a surprised gasp that turns into another moan when you hold his balls in one hand, lightly rolling them around. You lave over his hole, alternating between quick, tight circuits around it and lazier, wider passes. When you blow softly, cooling the spit that’s gathered, he lets out a rocky exhale.

 

You go back to licking, coating it liberally so that with your other hand you can use your thumb to spread his hole, pressing it in to the knuckle. He makes a humming noise, getting used to the intrusion. When you wiggle it around though his eyes light up and he grinds down, whimpering for more of that feeling. You suddenly lick up from his asshole to his balls and he jerks again, tightening around your thumb which in turn sends a shiver up his spine. It’s then that you use your other thumb to hold his ass open, pointing your tongue and working it in as far as you can. He moans at the thicker intrusion, warm and wet and wriggling, pressing against his inner walls.

 

It only takes a few pointed presses of your tongue and he’s crying out, cum shooting onto his stomach as his nails squeeze crescent moons onto the back of his thighs. You’re just barely able to catch a glimpse at his face, mouth open in a surprised “o” while his wide eyes stare straight through the ceiling. It takes him a couple of seconds to ride out his orgasm and though you were surprised you’re positively purring, glad you made him feel so good. But then his expression shifts to something else then as he looks down to you with panic in his eyes. He flushes, this time with shame and embarrassment, as his eyes well up with tears.

 

Making sure not to kick you in the head he quickly sits up, back flush to the headboard and curls in on himself.  You can hear him murmuring apologies,  


“I’m sorry, I’m sorry! I didn’t mean...I’m sorry, I know it was supposed to...last longer...I’m s-”

 

“Hajime, look at me.” You reach to cup the sides of his face in your hands and lift his head up. You frown as you look at his tears, and he must take it as you being upset with him because his eyes duck away and he makes an aborted move to tuck his head in again. You wipe his tears away with your thumbs, before squishing his cheeks together and making him look like a fish. You squish his face a couple more times before he looks up in confusion.

 

“It’s not a problem my little bunny. That was the point silly, to make you feel good, love.”

 

“But I…”

 

“I’m glad I could make you feel so good, it’s a compliment for me.” You kiss his eyelids again before tilting your head. “Besides... if you want practice holding your orgasm I’d be glad to help you.” He flushes (it’s so fun to tease him, being so open with everything) and tilts his head in interest. “But first let’s get you cleaned up.”

 

You reach over to your nightstand, opening up the top draw and pulling out some wipes. You quickly wipe down his thighs and stomach where he smeared his cum, his ass, and pass over his soft dick (which causes him to jerk). You give him a peck on the lips before clambering off the bed, “I’ll be back in just a sec.”

 

And when you return you’re carrying a bowl of fruit and three bottles of water. You place the bowl on the bed before passing him a bottle of water and opening one for yourself. You look at him curiously because he hasn’t opened his water bottle. “What about you? You haven’t...”

  
  
You smile and smooch him again, “Don’t worry about that, I’m fine as can be. It’s about you right now.” You toss him a blanket which he wraps around himself, looking positively adorable. You pop a grape into his mouth before setting up your laptop and putting up some soothing nature documentary about bees. You knees bump and he leans his head onto your shoulder, relaxing again. When he shyly says, “Thank you,” you turn to give him a kiss on the crown of his head.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to eat his ass but also wanted to see him cry so there we go  
> hmu at @bvklry and ty for reading!! Comments make my life >v<)/  
> Also lmao got plans to work on an edging chapter bc we did agree to help him after all
> 
> -And still ready to shoot myself in the foot bc of the paragraph spacing they're so far apart but the other option is too clustered, lies down


End file.
